


Breed Me Daddy, and Don't Stop

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [79]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:prompt idea? you dont have to do it. but Peter has a breeding kink and wants tony to fuck him 24/7. Tony gets tired and comes up with a machine that will help his insatiable slut.





	Breed Me Daddy, and Don't Stop

Tony knows that Peter is an insatiable slut. He’s known that since the first time the little minx climbed into his lap and ground his cock against Tony’s.

He didn’t expect for Peter to be this fucking impossible to please.

Okay, maybe not… maybe not impossible. But it feels like it!

Tony has fucked Peter through six orgasms, and he hasn’t cum even once and he honestly wants to die.

“Baby, how are you not tired yet…” he whines.

Peter arches his back, panting and holding his tummy. “Please, daddy, make me a mommy, please?!”

Tony groans. “I already filled you up 6 times! Come on, baby, I’m really going to explode.”

Peter sobs. “Please, daddy, I wanna cum, fuck me one more time, please!”

Tony huffs and bites Peter’s shoulder. “Fuck fuck fuck. Okay, okay, but if my dick falls off, I’m blaming you.”

Peter giggles and spreads his legs even more.

Tony groans and speeds up his hips. “Fuck, baby. Just one more time, then you gotta cum. My dick hurts.”

Peter smiles and then moans as Tony starts to fuck him even harder.

~

Tony can’t do it anymore. His cock is so sore… he has to come up with something to fix this.

~

Tony, of course, comes up with the perfect idea.

He creates a machine that goes on his cock. It feels real, but Tony can’t feel anything. And then all he has to do is press a button, and ‘cum’ -a cream he has to put in it- shoots out.

Peter absolutely loves it so far. So far, he’s made the machine cum 15 times, and Peter 8 times. Tony pulls the machine off, using Peter’s ass himself now. “Did you like it, baby boy? You like daddy breeding you full?”

Peter sobs and nods. “Yes, daddy! Please, no more, I’m gonna explode.”

Tony pulls out and finishes on Peter’s back, smirking. “Look at that. Slut.”

Peter whines as he feels all the ‘cum’ dripping out of his hole. “How are you so perfect, daddy?”


End file.
